


The Wall

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper and Steve date and more, much more.





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a Pepper/Tony shipper, move right along. Nothing to see here.

Steve felt odd dating Pepper, but she’d asked. She and Tony were taking one of their breaks, so he wasn’t technically going out with Tony’s girlfriend but it felt a little like it to him. He didn’t know her very well, but one thing became apparent after just having a coffee with her. 

There were some sparks there. 

“What do you do for fun?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. I seem to mostly work.” It was true. He had worked nonstop so far since Fury had sent him to fight Loki. He thought that was why Natasha had encouraged him to go out with Miss P - Pepper. 

“If you had the time, what would you do?”

“Go to art museums. Take more art lessons. Go to baseball games.”

“Do you paint?”

“I haven’t painted since I was skinny Steve, but I do still draw.”

“People?” 

“Sometimes.” 

She grinned rather wickedly at him and asked, “Nudes?” 

“Are you volunteering to model?” 

She licked her lip, then smiled. “I might be.”

“Then yes, I do nudes. Now?” 

She nodded. 

His mouth went dry for a moment. 

Steve might have felt guilty, and he would later for sure, but right now, all he felt was blazing hot desire. 

Pepper was older than he was, but not old by a long shot. Her body was still slim and quite fit. The freckles didn’t end with her nose. She had them across her chest and shoulders though her breasts were pale, her nipples begging to be suckled. 

He’d watched as slipped her panties down and off. His body thought that drawing her could wait. Her belly was flat and she didn’t follow the trend he’d seen of shaving all her body hair off. She had a strip of surprisingly dark pubic hair that made him want to touch her now instead of drawing her. 

“Am I too old and wrinkled?” she asked. 

He licked his lip and shook his head, not quite trusting his voice. 

She stepped closer to him. “I have to ask this – do you want to draw me or to do something else entirely?” 

“Um, something else right now.” He wanted to be buried inside her right now.

She smiled at him as she backed up against the wall behind her as he stood up. She ran her hand down her body, touching her breasts, playing with her nipples as she looked him in the eye. She teased him further by running her fingers between her legs as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped and shoved his pants down and off quickly. 

Her eyes were on his cock as he stepped toward her. His cock was thick and heavy, but still standing up quite high. She reached for him and he went to her arms, kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her. She was warm as he pressed his cock against her. She responded, moving her hips against him, causing him to groan out loud. 

He kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth as he rubbed against her belly He cupped one of her breasts in his large hand, flicking his thumb over her peaked nipple.

“Fuck me here,” she told him, “against the wall. I want to feel your cock deep inside me.” 

“God yes,” was his answer as he lifted her right leg and hooked his arm under her knee. She reached down between them and took him into her hand, guiding him to her. Once his head was inside her and the angle was right, he plunged his entire length into her, grunting when his abdomen touched hers. 

“Steve,” she cried out as she held onto him for balance as he lifted her off the floor with his powerful thrusts. 

He was holding her high enough that he had to look up to kiss her and he did so breathlessly. He’d never done anything quite like this before, never anything so intense. He didn’t dare tell Pepper, but he was not terribly experienced, only having been with two girls before he was frozen and only one since he’d thawed. 

He hadn’t done this with any of them.

“I want to wrap my legs around you, Steve.”

He nodded, not sure he could make sense if he spoke. He moved the leg he held around to his side and he held her up as she lifted her other leg to wrap around him. He reached around her with both hands to cup her ass and began to fuck her again, pounding her against the wall. He leaned his head close to her, kissing her shoulder and alternately biting it. She clutched at him, scratching his back with her hands. 

“Oh fuck, Steve. I’m going to come!” she told him as she tightened her legs around him. He found her mouth and kissed her, swallowing her moans as he felt her tighten around him, squeezing and pulling him deeper inside, drawing him into her pleasure. 

Her orgasmic spasms drove him over the edge as well. He pushed deep into her and held her tight. 

“Pepper!” he cried out as he came so intensely that he was afraid for a moment that his knees were going to give way. He pressed her hard into the wall, his rhythm erratic and wild.

“Yes, Steve,” she murmured as her hands roamed his shoulders and came to frame his face. As the last drops of semen spilled inside her, she kissed his mouth and wrapped her legs tight around him. 

When he was finally spent, he moved them away from the wall toward the sofa. He set her on her feet and wrapped his arms around her again. They managed to sit and he pulled her close beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her hair. 

“I don’t know that I meant to do that,” he said finally, his voice rough still. 

“I’m glad you did. It was -” Words seemed to fail her and she kissed his cheek. 

“I didn’t draw you. I got – we got carried away. Did I hurt you?”

“You can draw me later, Steve.” She sensed that he was still agitated. “It’s all right, sweetheart.” She surprised herself at the endearment. “This is all right. Please don’t feel guilty about any of this. I don’t. And you didn’t hurt me.”

“Have I betrayed him?”

“No, Steve, no. Tony and I made a deal long ago that when we are not a couple, we are both free.”

He looked skeptical but nodded. 

“Can I stay with you tonight? I don’t think I want to go back to my apartment and my cold bed.” She kissed him again. “Besides, I want you to kiss me everywhere and I want to do the same for you.”

He grinned at her finally, picked her up and carried her to his bed. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, both of them were sleeping soundly. The kisses and the drawing would wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
